


Ethereal

by PeanutBattlenuts



Category: RWBY
Genre: Remnant (RWBY), this is just like funky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBattlenuts/pseuds/PeanutBattlenuts
Summary: This is just a dumb short drabble that I came up with while messing around.Honestly, this whole thing came from a music piece that very much inspired me to do this.Clair De Lune Ethereal Remix - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTfeMhyyy5o (seriously listen to this while reading, it was a HUGE inspiration)Have fun with this one aha
Relationships: none lol
Kudos: 22





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb short drabble that I came up with while messing around.  
> Honestly, this whole thing came from a music piece that very much inspired me to do this.  
> Clair De Lune Ethereal Remix - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTfeMhyyy5o (seriously listen to this while reading, it was a HUGE inspiration)  
> Have fun with this one aha

As the world became dark, cold, desolate, as the loud sobs of fire began to drown out, as the burning embers ceased and turned to dust, Ruby awoke numb. 

Her eyes hurting as they adjusted to the light. Her skin burning as she could still hear Cinder’s unhinged laughter. Her blood boiling and running as she saw her friends hurt, as she felt herself hurt. And yet, she swore she felt all of that pain, only for it to be numbed. Like an emptiness. Like everything had just been washed away, like the ocean waves had just come and swooped her away. As light as foam, as empty as air.

She was just a red rose, in a large field of white. Dripping it’s flora, spreading the red across, hoping to leave a brighter more larger mark in this sea of light.

The sounds of melancholy echoes, that sounded like an off key song, eternal in it’s wake, is what caught her attention in this empty blinding void. Only her, and this emptiness. She looked around, trying to find any sign of anything else but her.

“Rise, child.” A voice, like a whisper, called to her. Suddenly, before her appeared the apparitions: The Brother Gods, the God of Light and the God of Darkness. She couldn’t tell which one called to her, it seemed like the both of them did. She stood to her feet. 

“Am I… Dead?” She asked, her voice weak and quiet. Her own mind bewildered, buzzing with questions. And yet, her thoughts came and went.

“You are in the after life. Died a heroes death, truly.” The Brother Darkness said, even he seemed saddened by her death. He had his arms open, like he was congratulating and accepting her. The Brother Light, his arms crossed and turned away from the two, stood quietly. He seemed mad. The Brothers Grimm seem to have switched personalities. With everything that's been happening, this didn't surprise. 

"We've been watching you and your world for a while now." The Brother Light began speaking, his voice eerily filled with spite "We've seen everything. We've seen all of your struggles, Salem's plans and schemes, Ozpin's failures. And now, we finally get to meet you, Ruby Rose." He turned around to face the rose, his tall demeanor made her shrink. 

The forever bleeding rose stared up at the gods, remembering the last time a god has talked with a human. Ozma. She could only guess what they had to say to her. "What… What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice sad and low, pained even "This is the after life isn't it, so why aren't you letting me rest? I lost…" she looked down, down to the forming small puddle of red, down to the source of the seeping blood. A reminder on how she got here. 

"You haven't lost." The God of Darkness began, his voice filled with confidence. "Not yet at least." Ruby looked to him, confused. She looked to the other god, wanting an answer. 

"We are offering you a second chance, Ruby Rose. A chance at redemption." So the god delivered. "A chance at life."

"You'd bring me back?" she questioned. "Why? Why not just let me rest? Hasn't bringing someone back from the dead only brought problems to Remnant?" 

"That is why we want you to fight for us. To save your little world from Salem." The Gods said in unison, their voice daunting "We want you, to stop Salem. Be the chosen warrior, to stop her from destroying this world, fight for us."

Ruby's eyes, broken and hurt eyes, went wide. The realization of what they had said. Of what they wanted. 

"Choose." The God of Darkness interrupted her jumbled line of thought "Choose now: remain in the after life, waiting for your friends and let the world die, or, get another chance at bringing her down, saving our world."

"We'd give you the power," The God of Light began, "the strength, the will." he paused, watching Ruby stare at them mindlessly, "But on one circumstance: she has to be taken down. No matter what." 

The brave rose stayed quiet. Thinking hard and short. Her expression looking bewildered. Until she frowned, looking up. "I will not fight for you."

The two gods looked at each other, expecting an instant agreement to their proposal. They looked back down at her, mimicking that same bewildered expression the rose herself had dawned before. 

Ruby continued "I will fight for Remnant, for my home. For my friends and family. For myself. Not for you. Never for you." she stood her ground highly and strongly. Her bloodied fists clenching and eyebrows furrowing. Her eyes filling with stubborn anger and bravery. 

"Those were not our terms--" The God of Light began and soon stopped. 

"This world is not yours either. I am not yours either." Ruby cut him off before he could finish. "You left Remnant to rot, to be left in the hands of Salem and Ozpin. You completely distanced yourself from it, cutting all ties. Everything. You can't just come up and tell me to fight for you, for 'your' world. I will fight for  _ my _ world. Not you." 

The two gods, who stood tall and square, now threatened to shrink with disbelief and anger. "Then we won't--" 

"If you won't let me go back, then go stop Salem yourselves. I'd die again and again, only if it meant saving my world." Ruby bravely said, an almost dark expression appearing on her tired face. She was ready for anything. She was ready to lay her life down again. 

The two gods stayed quiet, looking at each other once more. Wondering what to do, what to say. Finally, they decided. 

"Very well. We'll let you return to your world. To fight for it." The God of Light announced. Raising his right arm and pointing it towards the mortal in front of them. The God of Darkness soon raised his left arm, following suite. 

Ruby looked into the palm of their hands, seeing a light appear in them. Shortly after, a giant flash of light overtook her. She couldn't tell if it was just white, or purple and yellow. It felt like she was burned by the sun, frozen by the ice, smothered by the dark, awakened by the light. 

Then she awakened once more. No longer feeling numb, no longer empty. With a burst of energy, a burst of life, she charged into whatever darkness she had been thrown into.

Smelling ambers, feeling heat, hearing the roars of flames and pain. The incoherent sobs of her family. The frozen fright of her friends. The cold silence of the world. 

She charged in, fueled with determination. With caring love, with a burning passion, with a loud battle born roar. Her trusty weapon suddenly in her hands, gripping dearly onto it like she held it lifetimes ago. 

Ruby Rose swore to save the world from the clutches of Salem, she swore to save her world. The gods did a mistake by unleashing her back to her realm, for they didn't know they'd be next. 

No one dared to hurt her world. No one dared to hurt her loved ones. They were her world. And she swore to protect it. 


End file.
